With the constant growth of the mobile data service, the requirement for the wireless data communication with high data rate and high system capacity arises constantly, and also the wireless system itself is required to be suitable for some characteristics of transmitting the data service at the same time, such as, high throughput, high sudden, high reliability, etc. Therefore, the 3gpp introduces the high speed uplink access technology (HSUPA) beginning with the R8 version. Its main technology enhancements include: introducing higher-order modulation mode (16QAM, even 64QAM), introducing Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ), and introducing the technology of fast scheduling controlled by the NodeB etc. Accordingly, the HSUPA newly adds some transmission channels and physical channels.
The newly-added transmission channels include:                enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH): used for bearing the uplink enhancement data, and mapping to the physical channel E-PUCH;        E-DCH uplink control channel (E-UCCH): used for bearing the relevant signaling required by the E-DCH decoding, such as, a transmission block size, a retransmission serial number and an HARQ process number, etc.        
The newly-added physical channels include:                E-DCH random access uplink control channel (E-RUCCH): used for bearing the scheduling information and the radio network temporary identity (E-RNTI) of the UE;        E-DCH absolute grant channel (E-AGCH): used for bearing the scheduling information of the base station, specifically including the power and the configuration of the physical resources, etc.;        E-DCH physical uplink channel (E-PUCH): these two transmission channels, the E-DCH and the E-UCCH, are multiplexed together and mapped to the E-PUCH;        E-DCH HARQ acknowledgement indication channel (E-HICH): used for bearing the HARQ acknowledgement message ACK/NACK.        
Wherein, the E-RUCCH and the E-PUCH are physical uplink channels; the E-AGCH and the E-HICH are physical downlink channels.
Through introducing the enhanced technology of the HSUPA, the peak transmission rate of the uplink data packet is increased notably, the throughput of the uplink data is increased notably, meanwhile, the transmission delay of the data package is decreased and the frame error rate is reduced, the performance of the uplink dedicated or shared transmission channel is improved, thus supporting better the data services, such as, visual telephone, multimedia, E-mail, teleprocessing, game, VID, etc.
But there is no end for the technical development, after the single carrier HSUPA, how to apply these above-mentioned enhanced technologies to the multi-carrier HSUPA, for example, how to configure the above-mentioned physical channel newly introduced during the HSUPA stage in the case of multiple carriers, is a newly produced problem.
In the single carrier HSUPA version, the E-RUCCH physical channel bears the scheduling information of the UE and the radio network temporary identity E-RNTI of the UE, and the UE uses the E-RUCCH to request for granted resources from the network side at the same time; the UE obtains the granted resources through the E-AGCH channel, and the UE and the network side set and use the HARQ process on the E-HICH channel after obtaining the resources to guarantee the reliable transmission of the data with each other, that is to say, in the single carrier scene, the channels such as the E-RUCCH and the E-PUCH/E-HICH/E-AGCH, etc. are always over the same carrier. But for multiple carriers, how to configure the above-mentioned channels among the multiple carriers to enable the terminal to realize accessing the network and the data transmission successfully is still a problem worth studying, and whether the data format on the channel needs to be re-designed is a problem thought by people.